Lovelace
Lovelace is the tritagonist of Happy Feet and a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. He is a Rockhopper Penguin who has a high social status due to the amount of Lovestones in his pile. He is also the narrator of the films. He is one of Mumble's best friends. He is voiced by the late Robin Williams, who also voiced Ramón in the same franchise and also portrayed Mork, Popeye, John Keating, Peter Banning, Genie, Daniel Hillard, Alan Parrish, Jack Powell, Phillip Brainard, and Lance Clayton and by Fred Tatasciore in the video games, who also voiced Shifu. Biography Early life Nothing is very known of Lovelace's past, but someday he had a "epic journey of enlightenment" to the Forbiden Shore. There, a six-pack-soda-can caught around his neck while he was swimming. Then, he saw it as a way ti become rich. He invented a history that it was a sacred talisman bestowed on him by the mystic beings (actually humans) during his journey. He soon was seen as a wise and all-knowing penguin, who answer other penguins' questions. If they get him stones, he answers the questions according to the number of question ("One stone, one question"). When they don't give him stone, he does not answer. He also tricked several penguins into thinking the mystic beings talked with him through him to answer their questions, when actually him himself did not knew the answer. Happy Feet When Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul encounters a bull-dozer, Mumble got intrigued. Ramón advised him to talk to Lovelace. Lovelace is first seen when Mumble comes with his friends seeking for wisdom, guidance and insight. Lovelace's talisman gets Mumble's attention, and made him think Lovelace has been captured by aliens just like the skua he met as a kid. After asking too many questions, Lovelace got a hatred for Mumble for doubting his "powers" and comparing him to a skua, and Lovelace decides to stop asking question for the day. Later, Lovelace's talisman gets too tight, chooking him. He is seen again after Mumble is banished from his home, and he, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul returns to Lovelace determined to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak the aliens (humans actually). When they meet Lovelace, the talisman is cutting off his air. Realizing that Mumble wants to help him, Lovelace decides to confess the truth about the talisman, and even say he has never saw a mystic being officially. Despite his lies, Mumble offers to help Lovelace and asks him to take them to the Forbiden Shore and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to fishes and how to take the thing out of Lovelace's neck. Mumble and Lovelace soon begins their journey, along with Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it would be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their way, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul arrive at the Forbiden Shore. There, they are attacked by two orcas, and Lovelace finally gets his talisman off his neck. They all manages to escape from the orcas, and Mumble saves Lovelace's life during the proccess, which makes Lovelace begins to look up to Mumble as his savior and best friend. Mumble, Lovelace, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul later finds fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the others behind. While Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul backs to Emperor Land to warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, Lovelace decides to take his life counting Mumble's history and epic journey, graceful towards him for saving his life. He is seen later in the end, when he is dancing in Emperor Land, along with Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two Lovelace was swimming when he was caught in a oil spill. He was then saved by humans who gave him a rainbow sweater as protection. He then meets Sven, who tricked him into thinking Sven is a flying penguin (when Sven was actually a Atlantic Puffin). Sven also told Lovelace he is mighty and powerful, which made Lovelace thinks Sven saved him. The two soon became fast friends. Someday, while Lovelace was trying to communicate with humans by dancing, Sven followed a smell and found humans cooking and eating chickens. Afraid of getting eaten as well, Sven escaped, and Lovelace went with him, thinking Sven saw the future. Lovelace is later seen when Erik, Ramón, Atticus, Boadicea, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul go watch his show. There, he presents Sven and, due to Sven's lies, Lovelace ends up tricking the penguins into thinking Sven is a penguin. After Sven got the attention of the females, Ramón got jealous and tried to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. However, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea pass through the security and asks Sven about his history, after Sven almost gave up the show. Lovelace started singing Sven's history. After the show, Lovelace goes with Erik, Atticus and Boadicea to go watch Sven teaching Sventhink to Ramón to him find a mate. Later on, Mumble arrives searching for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea. Lovelace got happy to see his friend Mumble again, and even gets pride of him after Mumble reveals to be Erik's father, even laughing of pride for his friend. Later on, Emperor-Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace to bring as many adélies as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adelies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention ir some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Additionally, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélie penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several penguins slide down a mountain inorder to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realized that if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen, Ramón's new love interest. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, finally winning her heart. Now, The only ones to remain free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Raul and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half fallen into the Doomberg. They still tries to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but still is not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of stairway to the top off the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, and Sven starts living with him. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Personality Initially, Lovelace was deceitful and greedy, who was seen as a wise and all-knowing, as many other penguins comes to him with questions, giving Lovestone for answer (a proof of his greed, as he only answered when someone gave him stones and answered according to the numbers of questions). He was also dramatic, obnoxious and gets overly defensive if someone doesn't believe in his answers. He was also a liar, who answered questions without himself even knowing, telling that the mystic beings talks through him. Despite the fact that himself knew he was lying, Lovelace seems to have somewhat of a true faith in his powers, and he do not likes those who doubts it, such as Mumble, as Lovelace initially hated him for asking him too many questions and comparing him to a skua (however, he no longer hates Mumble due to the latter saving his life from orcas). An example of this faith is after the orca attack, as he initially thought they were scared of him before he discovered they were scared from fishing ships. He initially saw himself as superior when interacting with others. Despite his initial lies, Lovelace has a good heart, and his personality seems to have lightened up somewhat after Mumble saved his life. He started to dedicate his life into counting Mumble's history (which is possibly why he is also the narrator of the films). He also stopped lying, and the only reason because he tricked the penguins in Happy Feet Two into thinking Sven is a penguin was because Lovelace himself thought Sven was a penguin (probably because Sven tricked him). Lovelace had no intention to life, as seen after Sven reveals his true species, a penguin hits Lovelace for tricking them, and Lovelace genuinely claims to have deserved, even thinking for hiting him. Lovelace is also extremely graceful, and makes good on the debts he ows to Mumble for saving his life and Sven because he thinks he saved him from an oil spill (when it was actually the humans). He started to look up to Mumble as his savior and best friend, and he said "Thank you" to Mumble multiple times during the orca attack. When he was "scaring" the orcas, he said "You are messing with Lovelace now AND MY FRIEND, Mumble!". He even started dedicating his life to count of Mumble's epic journey of heroism and bravery. Almost always when he talks to Mumble, Lovelace refers to him as "Mumble, my friend!". With Sven, he introduced him to the penguins, and even forgave him for his lies. While Lovelace still possesses a brooding demeanor, a stubborn attitude and a short temper, Lovelace lost all his corrupt qualities, such as his greed and lies, and is now a loyal and trustworthy companion who is always ready and willing to help his friends, like Mumble. Despite the fact he lied, Lovelace seems to be actually wise, as when he warned Mumble to let Erik be who he is, and not who Mumble wanted. He is also shown being better to acknowledge his shortcomings and displays a more personal restraint and better social interaction. Appearence Lovelace is an overweight Rockhopper penguin. He is most distinguished from the itgers by his red break and his bright yellow crests, and as he lives with the Adélie penguins in Adélie-Land, he stands out in his large next pile. Upon his first visual appearence, Lovelace has a plastic six-Pack ring caught around his neck when he was swimming. However, during the orca attack at the Forbiden Shore, the talisman was removed later in the film. Without his talisman, he looks like a normal rockhopper penguin with a fat body at the end of the first film and has a yellow and Black "crown" unique to rockhoppers. In the sequel, the first (and only) thing you might notice different about Lovelace with his new rainbow sweater that the humans gave to him. He has also moved on to a larger audience and is speaking off of a green patch of grass instead of his previous Lovestone pile in the new Adélie-Land. During the song "Under Pressure", Lovelace slides down and land on a hill only to have his sweater ripped apart. At the end of the movie, he has a rainbow hat/wig on when he leaves Emperor-Land. If there is going to be some Happy Feet Three, he will possibly still have his wig. Relationships Mumble Coming soon! Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul Coming soon! Sven Coming soon! Erik Coming soon! Humans Coming soon! Noah the Elder Coming soon! Trivia * In the movies, he was voiced by Robin Williams, who also voiced Ramón. *Now since Robin Williams died in August 11, 2014, its unknown that who will be the new voice actor for Lovelace and Ramón if some Happy Feet Three comes out. *In Happy Feet: The Videogame, he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore who is best known for voicing Hulk in several Marvel projects, Soldier: 76 in Overwatch and Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'. * In the draft, Lovelace is called for Loveday (who is, in this draft, simply another Adélie penguin instead of a Rockhopper). * Before Mumble was next to ask Lovelace a question, an adélie penguin wanted to be as rich as Lovelace, but he says "In your dreams, Jean. Next!". It is possible if the adélie penguin is named Jean like Mumble's mother Norma Jean. * Barry the Elephant Seal says "Se ya, Lovelace" when he and Mumble moves on from Elephant Seal Beach implying that Lovelace had come through the same way on his journey to the Forbiden Shore. * His rockhopper species in the franchise is a Nothern Rockhopper Penguin. * Lovelace is the first character in the series that has a wig since the ending of the sequel. If there is going to be a third film, Lovelace may still have his wig. Navigation Category:Important Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Animals Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Role Models Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Predators Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Hero Category:Honest Category:Damsels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Bond Protector Category:Pessimists Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Tricksters Category:Deal Makers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pacifists Category:Narrators Category:Self-Aware Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strategists Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:The Messiah Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:False Antagonist Category:Warriors